Second Assistant
by Count Duckula
Summary: I didn't see a CRIQUE DU FREAK so here it is, it gets R later in the fic. If you like vampires, warewolves, and "freaks" this story is for you, check out the real novel by Darren Shan
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cirque Du Freak, I just freakin' love the book so enjoy my story :)  
  
Cirque Du Freak   
  
A Second Assistant: Chapter One  
  
There was something beautiful about her, there was just something that he couldn't pin for some reason beyong his knowing. Her hair was black, as black as her clothes, her eyes were so dark they looked more like glittering coal in her face, and her skin...it was so WHITE! She looked pale enough to be dead but it was beautiful on her, she was a bit tall, just a bit, and had this languid sort of movement, yet he still didn't know what called him to her.   
  
Darren had been walking through town, he'd been sent with an assisant to get some potatoes for dinner stew, he was going to help today, Mr. Tall said their main chef had to leave for a short while so they needed an extra hand and he was the only other one that had any sort of experience cooking. Plus he wasn't a performer just a stage hand, so yeah....  
  
But walking through the "farmer's market" he saw her. She bought an apple, and that's all, one single apple. Darren saw her head for the park, so he bought his potatoes, told the other stage hand that he would be along in a bit, and went to the park. And there he was, standing behind a tree staring at her as she drew with a small music box/slow globe tinkling a gentle tune which she hummed. Now what? He had never thought he would just be standing there, he didn't even know why he followed her! What was he doing?!   
  
"Hey freak." A boy chuckled as he walked up behind the girl and snatched her notebook.  
  
"Please give that back." She sighed as she stood up.  
  
"Hey look the freak draws freaks." He chuckled. Darren saw two more join his side.  
  
"That's kinda sick man, that's a two headed baby in a fetis jar, and siamese twins-" The second scoffed.  
  
"Look a bearded lady." The third chuckled.  
  
"Hey guys look, sick this isn't even a snow globe, it's got a graveyard in it." A fourth said as he appeared, holding the globe.  
  
"GIVE IT BACK!" She cried as she rushed toward him. The boy tossed it to his friend behind her as he grabbed her arm, holding her firmly.  
  
"This is kinda cool freak, where'd ya get it."  
  
"My father gave it to me."  
  
"Your father?"  
  
"Didn't he like leave your mom because he hated you or something? Why would be bother?" The second asked.  
  
"He didn't want to leave now give it back PLEASE!" She cried, trying to move forward, maybe she knew it was a futile attempt but she seemed detirmed.  
  
"Well I dunno, I mean I think you should just let go of him you know? So I'mma help." The boy grinned as he raised the globe above his head.  
  
"NO! NO! DON'T MY FATHER!" She wailed as it went smashing into the ground, the boy let her fall, her body hit the ground so hard she scraped her palms and knees. Did she care? She tried to collect the pieces, the scene was perfectly fine. But the glass shattered into a million pieces, the water was everywhere, same for the glitter, and the music box fell out. It was bent beyond repair. What had he been waiting for?! He could've taken those guys without a problem, the best thing about being a vampire was the strength...okay half vampire but he still could've done a number on them.  
  
Darren went forward, he bent down and started to help, they had dropped her sketch book. Her drawings were amazingly good, now up close, looking straight into her eyes....she reminded hium of someone. Someone very VERY familiar.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay." She sniffed.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I saw the whole thing...I coulda helped."  
  
"No...they're older, they woulda hurt you, thanks anyway."  
  
"Ummm...is it true? Do you like Freak Shows?" She looked at him a bit fiercely then. "Ummm well you see, there's one in town-"  
  
"A REAL ONE?!" She gasped.  
  
"Yes, and I can help get you a ticket, but you can't tell anyone okay?"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I work there. Here, just go there, take twenty-three dollars and follow his instructions. I'll see you there."   
  
"Do I ask for you? What's your name?"  
  
"Darren, but I gotta go, I'm late. See you tommorow night!" He smiled and jogged away.  
  
Darren returned to camp, neither Mr. Tall, Mr. Crepsley, or Ezra asked what he was smiling about, and he was glad. He didn't want to hear what they would tell him if he told them he had met a beautiful girl. The next night when he went out to help Mr. Crepsley with Madam Octa he saw her in the crowd, smiling broudly, clapping the loudest when he came on stage. But she wasn't the only one he recognized in the crowd.....  
  
Okay story one, I wrote chapter one and two in the same night so read on.... 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own it, but when I do I'll let you know  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
After Darren and Mr. Crepsley's act with Madam Octa Darren watched the rest of the show from backstage. Well he watched "her". He realized he had never asked her name. Her eyes were filled with such glee. She bought web candies, and minatures, and even a lock of the wolf man's hair. She clapped and cheered when she was allowed (some acts required silence since they were really deadly), and sat at the edge of her seat. Even Mr. Tall seemed to have noticed her.  
  
"Darren who is that girl in the front row? Do you see her? With the long black hair?" He asked as he stood behind him. Darren nearly jumped. They didn't call him Mr. Tall for nothing, he was nearly ten feet tall! His lips hardly ever moved when he spoke, and he never made a sound when he walked, he was telepathic and nice. THAT'S IT! That's who she reminded him of! Mr. Tall! It was her eyes, Mr. Tall had very large dark black eyes, like coal, just like her.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, why do you ask?"  
  
"Because one of the hands told me that when she bought a ticket she asked for you."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes. What is her name?"  
  
"I don't know, I saw her today and gave her the flier I had."  
  
"I see, try to catch her after the show, I'd like to speak with her. Try to catch her before those boys do."  
  
"Yes sir." Darren nodded, he had nearly forgotten, those four boys from earlier where in the crowd too, and he had noticed that they had spotted her. As soon as the show was over (after Ezra's act with his giant snake) he rushed out. She saw him as well, put her last souvenier in her bag and rushed over.  
  
"Darren you were wonderful! That was amazing! Doesn't it creep you out to be with such a humongous spider?" She asked, she was talking about Madame Octa. There were only three spiders like her in the world, and they were deadly, there was no antidote for her bites.  
  
"No I've always loved spiders." Darren smiled.  
  
"It must be so amazing to work here...how does...I mean....is it possible that I could-"  
  
"I should've known the freak would be friends with a freak." Darren heard a familiar voice snicker.  
  
"What do you want?" Darren sneered.  
  
"Oooh, please don't hurt us..." The second boy chuckled.  
  
"Hey...weren't you one the boys who ran when the Wolf Man accidently got set loose? You were the one who booed him weren't you?" Darren asked. The third boy (the one who had done it) bowed his head. He had, and his friend had gotten his arm bitten off. Luckily there were magicians with the Cirque who patched him up, making his arm as good as new.  
  
"I noticed the freak didn't run maybe the Wolf Man is her father."  
  
"My name is Rain and what if he is? There wouldn't be anything stopping me from going backstage to get him now would there?" She sneered. She seemed so much more courageous here.  
  
"Watch it freako-" The first boy snarled as she pushed her hard. She stumbled back very far, nearly falling, Darren caught her.  
  
"Gentlemen. Is there a problem?" A stern voice demanded. Rain and Darren turned up to face Mr. Tall, Rain stared at him with a sort of awe.  
  
"N-no no problem." The third boy stuttered.  
  
"Then I suggest you be on your way, the show is over."  
  
"Y-yes sir." The same boy nodded and pushed his friend out of the old move theatre.   
  
"Rain was it?" Mr. Tall asked.  
  
"Yes sir. It's such an honor to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is mine my dear. I understand those ruffians destroyed something very dear to you...may I see it?"  
  
Rain looked confused, and amazed at the same time. She reached in her bag and took the scene from inside it.  
  
"Very beautiful, I take it the person who gave it to you must have loved you very much."  
  
"Yes, my father."  
  
"I noticed you came alone. No friends? Not even your father?"  
  
"I have no friends, and my father left. My mother forced him out years ago when I was small."  
  
"Ah. She's a drunk isn't she? Pardon my being so blunt."  
  
"Yes sir she is. She keeps no pictures of him in the house, I'm not allowed to speak of him, I don't remember what he looks like."  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss. I can have this repaired for you, can you come back tommorow?"  
  
"Yes I can." She grinned.  
  
"Very well. Darren can you escort her home? To make sure those boys have gone?"  
  
"Yes Mr.Tall."  
  
"Good night Ms. Williams." Mr. Tall bowed, and suddenly disappeared.  
  
"How did he-how did he know my last name?" Rain asked.  
  
"He has his ways. Come on." Darren smiled.  
  
Rain didn't stop smiling all the way home. A block before they got to her house she stopped and said:  
  
"You're a vampire aren't you?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Darren spat.  
  
"You and Mr. Crepsley...you're vampires. Please don't lie to me."  
  
"How..how did you know?"  
  
"You're hands. I read that real vampires don't bite your neck, they cut the tips of your fingers and theirs to make you a real vampire. Darren...can you talk to Mr. Tall for me? I'd like to join your circus."  
  
"What? You're too young-" But Darren stopped, she must have been a year or two older than he was.  
  
"Please."  
  
"What about your mother?"  
  
"She hates me, she beats me all the time. Please Darren, Mr. Tall will know."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Please. thanks for walking this far with me, I only live a few houses at the end of this next block, if my mother sees you she'll try and beat you too. See you tommorow." She smiled, kissed his cheek, and carried on on her own. Darren didn't think anything on the way home. He couldn't, he could only replay the moment in his mind, he went to his tent that he shared with Ezra, the only friend he could have. Ezra was about Rain's age, but he was covered from head to toe in scales. He was the "Snake Boy" he knew everything about snakes, he practically was a snake. He was nice.  
  
When he came in he was lying on his hammock, day dreaming.  
  
"What's her name Darren?" He asked dreamily.  
  
"Rain." He answered shakily.  
  
"Rain...that's perfect." He sighed in that same dreamy voice.  
  
"She kissed me." Darren said, staring at the floor unaware that he'd said it at all.  
  
"SHE WHAT?!" Ezra wailed.  
  
"On the cheek, she wants me to talk to Mr. Tall about letting her in the circus."  
  
"We'll both ask." Ezra smiled.  
  
Darren was too dazed and dreamy to notice Ezra's tone, or to think that he may have an alterior motive. All he could think was: she kissed me. She kissed "ME". He slept well that night, she was applauding as he handled Madam Octa like he used to, she was his beautiful assistant and she kept saying it over and over again:  
  
"You were amazing Darren! That was so good! Do it again!"  
  
He didn't care about his chores, or that he missed his family, or his friends, or that he had to feed the wolf man the next day, or even that Mr. Tall had a greater interest in Rain than both he and Ezra put together. For Mr. Tall had more of a right with an audience with her than anyone.....  
  
Okay that's my story, I know things are kinda obvious in case no one has noticed I wont tell. Please review, hope you liked it :) 


	3. And I Ran

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CIRQUE DU FREAK SO DON'T FRIGGIN' SUE ME   
  
Chapter 3: And I Ran...  
  
Rain was sleepless that night. She couldn't wait until the next night. She would see Mr. Tall again, Mr. Crepsley, and Darren. She had wanted to ask about the snake boy, but didn't get a chance to.  
  
She could hear her mother. She was drunk, and making drunken love to her boyfriend, "Tod". Fucking Tod. The Tod who bought her mum her booze, Tod who never told her mother how he "really" got that scar on his face.  
  
That taught him to come home drunk and horny... she had took his bottle, broke it, and cut the left side of his face.  
  
Rain opened her eyes slowly... she actually slept! She jumped out of her bed and dressed quickly. She grabbed her bag and headed toward the old theatre. She ran inside and walked around a bit, everything looked the same.  
  
She spun quickly when she heard the floor board creek.  
  
"Rain... what are you doing here?"  
  
"Darren," Rain smiled. "I know I wasn't supposed to come until tonight but I... well I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well um... what I said about joining the Cirque."  
  
"Rain... I-uh." Darren sighed. "I haven't spoken to Mr. Tall yet but I will, okay?"  
  
"Okay. So what do you do when you're not performing?"  
  
"Chores"  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Uh... sure, c'mon."  
  
"Hey Darren, I meant to ask. That snake boy, was he born that way?"  
  
"Yes he was."  
  
"Cool. I loved his snake. She was beautiful."  
  
Darren laughed as he lead the way back. He explained the show, how they traveled, where and how they slept and ate. He introduced her to the Bearded Lady and Corman Limbs.  
  
At around sundown, she and Darren were sitting side by side on a brick wall, watching the sun set when it happened...  
  
It had been nearly three weeks since Darren had fed from a human. He had been staring at her neck for some time.  
  
"You okay Darren?" She asked, never taking her eyes off the skyline.  
  
"Um, yeah, why?"  
  
"Because you've been staring at me all day. When was the last time you fed?"  
  
"I, uh... shut up! You sound like Mr. Crepsley." Darren spat. "What are you doing?"  
  
Rain moved her hair to one side.  
  
"Just don't kill me okay?" She sighed. Darren opened his mouth to object but gently slit her neck open and drank instead.  
  
It was so damn sweet, so damn good...  
  
It was so faint he nearly missed it. Barely a whisper. It was like she was egging him on.  
  
"Darren... Darren please..." Her breath had become labored, her grip on him attempting to tighten, but unable to. She became so limp... so limp... "DARREN!" She managed to cry. Darren let go quickly, so quickly she fell back against the concrete.  
  
"Oh God! Rain!" Darren cried.  
  
She tried to roll over, but couldn't. A desperate attempt to breathe, but blood still ran from her neck. She could no longer speak. Soon she would be dead.  
  
"Rain I'm so sorry!" He panted. He had to do something! The sun had almost set. Mr. Tall would be awake soon! MR. CREPSLEY! "Come on Rain, I'm gonna save you." Darren whispered, picking her up. He ran as fast as he could and burst into Mr. Crepsley's van.  
  
"Darren! WHAT THE?!" He began.  
  
"Please help her! It was an accident!" Darren cried.  
  
"What have you done?" Mr. Crepsley whispered.  
  
"Don't just stand there!" Darren yelled. Mr. Crepsley kneeled down and turned her head. Vampire spit could head the deepest of wounds, and that's what he did. But she all ready lost a lot of blood. Too much. "Please don't let her die." Darren pleaded.  
  
"I can't. The only way is to... well... you know, Darren."  
  
"Please... make-me-like-you." A weak panting voice pleaded. They turned to Rain.  
  
"My dear-"  
  
"Please... take-me-away... from here. Please..." Her eyes rolled into her head. "Kill me then... I-don't... want to... hurt-anymore." She pleaded, tears running down her cheeks. Mr. Crepsley stroked her hair, he cut his fingertips, and cut hers. Only one hand since she had lost too much blood for him to take from her.  
  
Rain seemed fine at first, but in a sudden burst of energy, reeled away in pain. His blood had reached her heart. She coughed and held herself tightly. Mr. Crepsley took a vial of blood and drank, rejuvenating himself. Rain sat, panting at first, cradling her hand.  
  
"Come before you begin to bleed to death again." Mr. Crepsley said, hand outstretched. She came, silently, and he healed her.  
  
"You'll have to start traveling with us."  
  
"Really?!" She smiled.  
  
"Yes. We'll fake your death tomorrow night."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because we wouldn't want your mother looking for-"  
  
"She wants me gone. Truly."  
  
"This way no one can claim they've seen you and bring you back here."  
  
"All right."  
  
"You're not to tell anyone of this. Either of you."  
  
Darren was puzzled but didn't argue.  
  
"Go home tonight, say you're good-byes."  
  
"There are none, but okay. Thank you for saving me I don't know how I'll ever repay you."  
  
"You are my second assistant, that is how."  
  
Rain left then, she asked Darren for some paper, the only person she could think of that meant anything to her was Mr. Tall. She wouldn't be able to show up and she didn't want him to think her rude, so she wrote him a note, and left it with Darren. It read:  
  
"Dear Mr. Tall, forgive me for not coming. Thank you for giving me such an amazing show, you showed me there are people in this world worth knowing. Please keep my globe, my father gave it to me so I wouldn't forget him, keep it so you wont forget me. I know I'll never forget you.  
  
Sincerely, Rain."   
  
"It's like she's saying good-bye Larten." He sighed.  
  
"We're moving on in four days Hibernius." Mr. Crepsley sighed.  
  
"Still...."  
  
"Don't think anything of it. She's friends with Darren she'll see us off."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"I hope you'll forgive me I have a matter to tend to."  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
  
Mr. Crepsley left Mr. Tall and went to Rain's house. She was in her room, putting some things in her bag.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
"I've been ready for years." She grinned. "Will you hold this for me?"  
  
"This is a tad too familiar, I suppose you want me to not look in it?"  
  
Rain looked a little puzzled.  
  
"Why would I want you to do that? I've got nothing to hide." She shrugged.  
  
"Here take this." Mr. Crepsley said, handing her a small vial. Inside was a foul smelling potion. The potion would slow her heart beat, and breathing immensely, making her seem dead. She gave him a quick glance, grimanced, and drank. She tossed her head back as she did, making the liquid rush back faster.  
  
"ACK." She sounded as the last of it went down. She handed him the vial, as a loud pounding on the door made her jump.   
  
"Open the goddamned door!" Tod screamed.  
  
"Go away Tod!" She cried back. Mr. Crepsley stepped into her closet, and left the door open a crack, it was then that Tod burst in.  
  
"What are you doing?" He slurred.  
  
"Nothing, get out." She answered, Mr. Crepsley heard it, Tod was too drunk to. Her voice was weakening, the potion was taking effect.  
  
"Whore you lying whore! Just like your mother!"   
  
"GET OUT TOD!" She cried, she began to pant, that took a lot of energy.  
  
"DON'T YOU DISRESPECT ME!!" He roared. Mr. Crepsley knew he should help, but maybe this "Tod" could "kill her" and save "him" the anguish of thinking she had killed herself. It was better that he didn't tell him, better that he didn't know....for reality's sake.   
  
He watched as "Tod" broke his bottle over her head, her body still dying from the potion as she gave a feeble attempt to fight back. He tossed her around, against the dresser, on the floor, against the mirror. He shoved her out of the room, against the railing breaking her neck, and lost his grip, sending her rolling down the stairs.  
  
There was a slow descending, like he was scared, he wasn't sure...she wasn't breathing. Maybe he realized she was dead because he then ran, ran so fast, so sober, he left the door open. Her eyes were open and vacant, staring at the ceiling.  
  
A light flicked on next door. A woman in a pink robe and curls came to the house. She called out at first, to Rain, asking if she was okay, if she and her mother were hurt "she'd heard the commotion and got worried". She was in the house, and then she screamed. She screamed and screamed, and kept screaming as she ran back to her house.  
  
That was all he needed, that was evidence enough, he flitted away then, so as not to be seen.  
  
Darren came over the next day, as planned. He wasn't allowed in of course, the police had the place surrounded. he returned to the Cirque in tears, his new friend had died. Murdered by her mother's boyfriend while she was at a local pub. The wake was the next day.  
  
Rain could still hear everything around her, her eyes were open so she could still see everything as well. She saw Mrs. Crandall from next door come over, she didn't see her right away, so she was asking questions. If she was okay, she'd heard people fighting, was everything all right?   
  
But as she got closer, and saw her, she saw the worriedness in her face. Saw the way she became kind of sick looking, gulped, and touched her neck. When she didn't find a pulse, she screamed. She screamed really freakin' loud, she would have loved to cover her eyes but none of her limbs were obeying her.  
  
She could hear the men of the ambulance: "Poor kid."  
  
"Tragic you know? I hate havin' to pick up kids."  
  
She could hear the people of the morgue, her mother was poor so the wake, and funeral would be in the next two days. Her eyes had been shut, but she could feel. She was in a cushioned "bed", her hands folded gently on her stomach.  
  
"She looks so peaceful." She heard Mrs. Crandall sniff.  
  
"Poor thing, she never had a chance in that house. She's in a better place now." Her husband whispered. Everything was quiet, mostly people sniffing and whispering, until she heard something very familiar. Fighting. A man and a woman.  
  
"STOP IT! STOP IT YOU'RE CAUSING A SCENE!"  
  
"YOU'LL NOT KEEP ME FROM HER! I DEMAND TO SEE MY CHILD!"  
  
"She is NOT your child!"  
  
"She isn't yours anymore either!!" The man growled. Her mother was silent then, the man didn't have a very heavy step, in fact it was almost invisible. She felt him fingers on the edge of the casket. She wanted to cry, she wanted to wake up and hug him, she wanted to memorize his face, so she could think of him and smile on her journey's with Mr. Crepsley. She felt him kneel, and weep. Weep like a child.  
  
"Please forgive me." He sobbed. "Forgive me for not coming back for you." He whispered. "I thought about it every day, every minute..."  
  
  
  
Mr. Tall looked down at his child. His only child. Taken away. He should have stolen her away, how many times had be come back to this town? He should have taken her the very night he knew it "was" her. He stroked her hair and kissed her head.  
  
"Come Hibernius." Larten said as he took his arm.  
  
"Wait this is hers." he sighed as he placed her globe in her hands. "Even in death she's as right as Rain."  
  
Rain could feel a lump in her throat, so long. She wanted to open her eyes, but couldn't. Why was it that simple? Why couldn't it be complicated? Her father was gone and it had all been true. The thoughts she'd have of him, of him missing her. Of him plotting some plan to come and take her away and never look back. But how did he find out? Did mum call him? Most likely, one more way to spite him she supposed.  
  
She was buried the next day, no one was crying. Not even her mother. When the sun set Rain could finally open her eyes. The feelings were returning to her limbs...it kind of hurt. It was dark inside she had to close her eyes again to make sure that she had really opened them. They had buried her with the globe.   
  
Why was she so calm?  
  
"Don't think about it. If you panic you'll suffocate." Her mind told her.. She took a small breath....then heard scratching. it was faint at first, and then louder. Progressively louder until it was right in front of her.  
  
"Move aside Darren." Said the voice. A second later a fist appeared before her. Mr. Crepsley broke the door open, and helped her out. She gasped. The air was a crisp and cool Autumn air.  
  
"Thanks." She said softly. Her voice was still coming back  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes. Mr. Crepsley... how do you know my father? Is he a vampire?"  
  
"Good God no! But he is a close friend of mine. You'll see him soon."  
  
"I will?!"  
  
"Yes. Darren and I will restore the grave. You wait over there."  
  
Rain walked to the small pond. The graveyard was very old. In the moonlight she saw herself. She was pale and dusty. Her mother had her buried in her favorite dress. She looked like a creepy doll.  
  
"Ready?" Darren asked sometime later.  
  
"Yeah. Hey Darren, did my father know what really happened?"  
  
"No. Mr. Crepsley didn't want him to know. He will be even more glad to see you."  
  
"Can I see him now?"  
  
"Yes. Come." Mr. Crepsley smiled. Rain didn't say a word for the walk over. They went back to the old theatre.  
  
Backstage, to an office, a man could be heard crying on the other side.  
  
"He's in there." Mr. Crepsley said. He knocked.  
  
"GO AWAY!" The man called.  
  
"Hibernius, I suggest you take this visitor. It is of the highest importance."  
  
"Be brief." He sighed. Darren and Mr. Crepsley left. Rain was so nervous she could barely turn the handle. she did. Mr. Tall was facing the wall with his shoulders slumped and shaking.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked. There were tears in her eyes. There he was. She'd never seen a more perfect person in her life. What could she say? "Well?! I don't have time for this foolishness-" He snarled as he spun.  
  
"I-I-I've been waiting for you." She whispered.  
  
"Rain." He gasped  
  
"This was the only way I could get away-"  
  
"Rain. I'm sorry I-" He started as he kneeled down in front of her. Before he could finish, she draped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Just don't leave me again okay?"  
  
"Okay." He answered.  
  
He picked her up then. He had his child, his show. He had his entire life back.  
  
He never asked Larten why he kept it from him. It was better left unsaid, he had saved her from death, not once but twice.  
  
But he could not attach himself too much to the moment. She was not going to get special treatment. He smiled, the show must go on. 


End file.
